


Tonight (Best You Ever Had)

by damiensirius



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Link, Doggy Style, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Rhett, needy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: It's Rhett and Link fucking in a hotel room idk what else to say





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayegay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayegay/gifts).



> [Title inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXvy8ZeCs5M) because titles are my enemies
> 
> Also peep the reference to [my favourite Rhink tumblr post](http://lovelyrhink.tumblr.com/post/148203070056/rhett-when-link-is-fucking-him-yes-beautiful) 
> 
> [Disclaimer: English isn't my first language, so sorry it there are any mistakes. Feel free to point them out though, so I can correct them and better my English.]

Link turned around with a wide smile on his lips when Rhett closed the hotel room’s door behind himself. He stepped further into the room and dropped his bag on the bed. Rhett followed him and while Link disappeared into the adjacent bathroom for a moment, Rhett walked up to the window to look outside. The hotel was nestled in a very idyllic area, though they probably wouldn’t spend much time outside their room this weekend – or so Rhett hoped.

When Link came back from the bathroom, he stepped up behind Rhett and slung his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss against his shoulder through the fabric of the shirt.

“I bet you’re tired from the long drive,” Link murmured lowly while his hands slid beneath the fabric of Rhett’s shirt, stroking his skin. “What do you think of a nice warm bath and me helping you relax a little?”

Rhett’s lips widened in a grin. “Well, I’m definitely not saying no to that.”

“Good. Cause I already started filling the bathtub.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, Link was sitting behind Rhett in the bathtub, his hands spreading soap over Rhett’s back while at the same time massaging him. Rhett closed his eyes, feeling himself relax more and more under Link’s hands.

“I’m really glad we came here,” Link said after a few minutes of silence while he washed the soap off Rhett’s back. “This is really nice.”

“Yeah.” Rhett turned his head to kiss Link, feeling Link’s lips widen into a smile against his. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Link smiled at him, but a second later his expression changed to confusion when Rhett reached back to grab Link’s waist and - in a very laborious manner - pulled him around himself in the tub so Link was eventually sitting in front of him between his legs.

“You could have just told me to get in the front,” Link laughed when Rhett pushed himself back against the end of the tub, still not able to stretch his legs out fully, but now a lot closer to it. “We wouldn’t have flooded half the bathroom then.”

Rhett laughed and pressed a kiss against Link's shoulder. “But where would be all the fun in that?”

Link snorted and Rhett just _knew_ that he was rolling his eyes. He didn’t comment on it though, but instead leaned back, pulling Link with him. Link was leaning against Rhett’s chest, humming approvingly when Rhett let his hands roam Link’s wet skin, teasing Link’s nipples until they turned into hard nubs under his fingertips. Link groaned and arched his back a little, pushing his chest towards Rhett’s hands. Rhett kissed Link’s neck, kissing and nibbling his sensitive skin while his right hand slid lower towards Link’s crotch.

But then, instead of touching his dick, Rhett’s hand slid down further between his legs until his fingers reached Link’s hole. Link spread his legs a little further when Rhett applied pressure to his rim with the tip of his middle finger.

Rhett knew how much Link loved having his ass played with and he also knew exactly _how_ Link loved it the best, so it didn’t take long until Link was rock hard and grinding his hips, rubbing his ass against Rhett’s growing erection, begging for more.

Rhett enjoyed the feeling of their wet bodies rubbing against each other, but eventually that wasn’t enough anymore.

“Get up,” he said, his voice sounding rougher than intended, but Link didn’t seem to mind.

He stood up and climbed out of the bathtub and the second Rhett stood outside of it as well, Link kissed him greedily. Their bodies collided harder than Rhett had anticipated and he nearly lost his balance on the slippery floor, but he managed to get a hold of the sink before he fell.

“Easy there,” he laughed. “I think we’re better off without any broken bones.”

Link laughed too, his face flushed red. “Sorry.”

Rhett grabbed one of the towels and started drying Link off. The more time passed, the more impatient Link grew. Rhett purposefully ignored all the signals Link was sending him though; he took his time drying every inch of Link’s body off. When he went to dry himself off too though, Link practically tore the towel out of his hands to do it instead. He wasn’t very interested in getting Rhett dry though, instead he half-heartedly rubbed the towel over Rhett’s arms while he pressed kisses all over Rhett’s chest.

Not like this was something Rhett would complain about though.

Eventually though, Rhett had enough of the shenanigans and he urged Link out of the bathroom and towards the bed.

When Link felt the edge of the bed press against the back of his knees, he sat down on the mattress, holding Rhett’s body still in front of him. His hands slid down Rhett’s sides to his hipbones before he reached around to the back, squeezing Rhett’s butt cheeks and pulling him a step closer, so he was standing between Link’s knees.

Link leaned forward, pressing his lips against Rhett’s hipbone, slowly licking and kissing his way towards Rhett’s cock. Rhett groaned when Link lapped at its base, before replacing his mouth with his hand, jerking him until he was hard. He licked along the underside of Rhett’s erection before wrapping his lips around the tip of it, slowly sucking him deeper.

Rhett buried his fingers in Link’s hair, holding him firmly, but without controlling his movements. Link’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned at the slight pain Rhett’s tight grip caused. He pushed himself further down Rhett’s length, swallowing around him until his nose was nestled against Rhett’s pubic bone.

Rhett cursed under his breath, the grip in Link’s hair tightening and he started to move his hips, slow movements at first, but then picking up pace.

Spit was dripping down Link’s chin and he groaned around Rhett's dick as he let him take control, holding perfectly still while Rhett fucked his mouth. Rhett’s grip in hair tightened as his hips pumped even faster and a flood of curses left his mouth.

“Fuck, Link, I’m so close,” he groaned.

Link could feel tears welling up in his eyes from the pain in his scalp and from being choked all over again, but he didn’t want Rhett to stop.

Rhett’s breathing sped up and he cursed again, blurting out a warning barely a second before he climaxed. He held Link’s head firmly in place until his orgasm ebbed off and when he eventually pulled back, Link could feel spit and cum running down his chest.

Rhett looked down at him, still a little out of breath and with a lewd grin on his face.

“Shit.” He shook his head lightly. “Look at you. What a mess.” He laughed breathlessly. “You look so hot.”

Link grinned, but before he could say anything, Rhett pushed him down on the mattress and kissed him greedily. Link moaned surprised but his body relaxed against Rhett’s instantly. His hands stroked Rhett’s back and he gasped softly, his head tipping back when Rhett’s lips wandered down over his neck. Rhett nipped Link’s skin right above his collarbone, before he pulled back and grabbed Link’s hips, turning him on his stomach. Link had barely time to adjust his position to a more comfortable one before Rhett nestled himself between his thighs and hooked his arms around them, holding Link open.

Link squirmed embarrassed when Rhett didn’t do anything for a few seconds; he felt exposed and embarrassed. But then Rhett leaned forward and licked a hot, wet trail over Link’s hole and every sense of shame was forgotten. Link moaned loudly, bucking his hips back. Rhett held his hips firmly in place while he repeated the movement of his tongue until Link became so impatient, his whole body writhing simultaneously away from and towards Rhett’s mouth.  

Rhett loved how easily Link came undone when he did this. Link was moaning and his whole body was shuddering, making it hard for Rhett to hold his hips in place. It didn’t take more than a few minutes for Link to be grinding his ass against Rhett’s face, begging for release. Rhett kept teasing him incessantly though, loving how desperate Link already was. Link’s whole body was squirming and his fingers dug into the mattress while he grinded his ass back against Rhett, moaning and cursing loudly. Pre–cum was leaking from the tip of Link’s dick and he could already feel an orgasm building inside of him. But then all of a sudden Rhett’s mouth disappeared. A shudder ran through Link’s whole body and he whimpered loudly. A few more seconds and he would have climaxed – but of course, that was exactly the reason Rhett had stopped.

“You’re cruel,” Link groaned and moved his hips against the mattress, enjoying the friction between the fabric and his cock. But Rhett caught up on what he was doing soon and smacked him on the ass.

“Stop that. I’m not done with you yet.”

Link chuckled and shot Rhett a flashing grin. “Good.”

Rhett leaned over the edge of the bed to pull his bag closer, fishing for the lube. He moved behind Link again and grabbed his hips, pulling him up on his hands and knees. Link winced when cold lube dripped on his skin, but then Rhett’s warm hands followed, his fingers rubbing against his rim, before pushing into him. A curse slipped over Link’s lips and he pushed his hips back, fucking himself down on Rhett’s fingers.

Rhett’s left hand tightened on Link’s hip, urging him to hold still. He slowly pushed his fingers deeper, just barely grazing Link’s prostate, before he pulled them back out again and then repeated the motion. Link groaned, urging Rhett to move faster, and arched his back, pushing his ass against Rhett’s hand. But Rhett kept going in the same tempo, every now and then rubbing against Link’s prostate, with just enough pressure to make him moan and thrust his hips back.

Link’s cock was achingly hard between his legs and pre–cum was dripping from its tip as Rhett kept teasing him. His eyes were shut tightly and he was mumbling incoherent words, wanting Rhett to let him come but also not wanting this to stop. Rhett changed his position; his fingers still deep inside of Link, he sat up on his knees and leaned forward so he could reach around Link’s torso and touch his nipples. Link cursed under his breath and his head snapped up at the same time as his hips pushed backwards, forcing Rhett’s fingers deeper, but also feeling Rhett’s erection press against his ass.

Rhett chuckled lewdly and leaned lower, his chest against Link’s back, and pressed a kiss on Link’s shoulder. “Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you,” he murmured, before sinking his teeth into Link’s skin, hard enough to make Link yelp. Rhett’s tongue slipped out of his mouth, licking over the spot he’d just bitten before and he moved his fingers faster.

Link’s thighs were trembling and he lowered his head again as a moan left his mouth. “Please fuck me,” he murmured, embarrassed by his own desire, his voice hoarse and barely more than a whisper. “Please Rhett, I– _ah_ , I want it so badly.” A shudder ran through his body when Rhett suddenly stopped moving his fingers, just as he’d been on the edge of his climax once again.

Rhett hummed approvingly but then continued moving his fingers. “You can do better than that, baby,” he said teasingly.

Link growled, his fingers digging into the mattress. “Shit––” He interrupted himself with a moan. “I– _fuck._ Come on, Rhett. Please. I, _ah_ , I need you to fuck me. _Please_.” A desperate whine left his mouth when Rhett stopped moving his fingers again and Link’s forehead sank against the mattress as he thrusted his hips back, shamelessly fucking himself down on Rhett’s fingers. “Please Rhett,” he repeated hoarsely. “I need you inside of me.” His thighs trembled and he moaned loudly. “Please fuck me.”

Rhett cursed quietly and his fingers disappeared from inside of Link. A disappointed moan slipped over Link’s lips, but then he heard the crinkling of a condom wrapper being torn open and he involuntarily pushed his ass out further. Seconds later, Rhett’s hands were on Link’s hips holding him still as Rhett pushed into him. A long–drawn moan slipped over Link’s lips and he tried to push his pelvis back, but Rhett’s hands held him firmly in place.

Rhett barely had the tip of his cock inside of Link when he pulled out again and then slowly back in, pushing just a little bit further with every thrust.

Link’s knuckles turned white from the firm grip on the bedsheets and he was begging Rhett to fuck him; _harder, deeper, faster._

When Rhett’s cock was finally buried all the way inside of Link, he slowly drew his hips back again, but then thrusted forward hard. Link all but screamed in pleasure, but before he had time to recover, Rhett repeated it, fucking Link hard.

After all the teasing from before it didn’t take long for Link to be on the edge of his climax again. Rhett knew Link too well to not catch up on the signs and his grip tightened on Link’s hips.

“Not yet, Link,” he growled warningly.

Link whimpered but forced himself to hold back his orgasm – which became increasingly difficult with every single one of Rhett’s thrusts. His fingernails scraped over the mattress and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, incoherent words and pleas slipping over his lips.

Rhett changed the angle of his thrusts just the tiniest bit, so he hit Link’s prostate with every thrust. Link bit back a curse and his whole body tensed, but then it was already too late. His orgasm hit him with a nearly blinding force and Rhett’s name left his lips in a hoarse shout. Rhett’s grip on his hips tightened and his pelvis pumped faster for a few seconds before it came to a stuttering halt as Rhett came too.

Link’s whole body was trembling and when Rhett let go of his hips, he sank down on the mattress, breathing heavily. In the edge of his mind he registered Rhett shifting around, ridding himself of the condom before he lay down next to Link, pulling him in an embrace. Link slung an arm around Rhett, pressing his face against Rhett’s chest, finally catching his breath again.

Rhett pressed a kiss on Link’s sweaty forehead and they remained in silence, both lost in post–orgasmic bliss.

“Sorry,” Link said eventually, his voice still rough. “I really wanted to hold back, but…”

Rhett chuckled quietly. “It’s okay, Bo. I really just wanted to see how long you’d be able to hold yourself together.”

Link snorted and rolled his eyes. “Not very long, apparently.”

“You didn’t do bad. I mean, I _am_ amazing in bed.”

“And _so_ modest. I’m impressed.”

“You wanna say it’s not true?”

“No.” Link laughed and pushed himself up on an elbow to kiss Rhett on the mouth. “Although maybe I should. You really don’t need someone to boost your ego like that.”

Rhett grinned and pulled Link down for another kiss. “You probably shoulda thought of that before screaming my name like that. ‘Cause believe me, _that’s_ the ultimate ego boost.”

Link rolled his eyes again. “Please _do_ remind me why I love you, because I really can’t remember right now.”

“I’m pretty sure the people in the room next to us will be able to remind you. – If not the whole hotel.”

Link could feel his face darken when he blushed deeply. But before he could reply, the lewd grin on Rhett’s face widened and he grabbed Link’s hips, rolling them around in a swift motion so he was on top of Link, bodies pressed tightly together.

“But if you’ve already forgotten again,” he continued, whispering in Link’s ear. “I can think of a few things I could do to remind you.”


End file.
